The present invention relates generally to an airbag assembly or module housed in the center of an automobile steering wheel of an automobile, and more specifically, to the incorporation of a horn into the cover of such a module.
Traditionally, automobile horns have been located primarily in the center of the steering wheel, however the most effective location for an airbag is also in the center of the steering wheel. As a result, horn switches were moved to the spokes of the steering wheel. It is deemed to be desirable to have both the horn switch and airbag module in the center of the steering wheel. One example in which the horn and airbag were both in the center of the steering wheel is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,144 which describes an inflatable restraint module which when depressed, closes a switch behind the restraint module. The apparatus allows easy serviceability of the inflatable restraint module, but if the horn switch needs servicing, the steering wheel must be removed. In other examples the airbag module and horn switch are one unit. These modules are time consuming and costly to service because if the inexpensive horn switch needs servicing, the entire expensive airbag module must be replaced.
It would be desirable to incorporate the horn into the center of the steering wheel without interfering with the deployment of the airbag. It would also be desirable to have a horn switch which includes movable parts easily removable for servicing and replacing.